


L couldn't sleep.

by morganstein97



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, M/M, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganstein97/pseuds/morganstein97
Summary: L couldn't sleep, and his train of thought leads him to a realisation he wasn't quite prepared for. He couldn't spend the rest of the night alone in his silence, he decided to awake the soundly sleeping Light next to him.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	L couldn't sleep.

L couldn’t sleep.  
L couldn’t sleep, though that wasn’t usually out of the ordinary for the lanky ravenette. He stared up at the white, dusted ceiling, trying to collect his thoughts. His mind was usually full of concepts, percentages, objectives, yet at this moment, he finds his mind empty. Moving his hand up to push his hair out of his eyes, he took note of three things.  
One, the way his shadow danced across the ceiling as he moved.  
Two, the way the chain attached to his wrist clanked gently.  
Three, the way that the teen next to him shifted at the subtle movement.  
A mumble came from Light, one that was undecipherable, most likely it was simply just dream filled nothings, wordless melodies that would be forgotten as the sun would rise and the following day would begin. The concept of merely being able to have those melodies shared with him was just another reason as to why he found himself unable to drift into a sweet slumber himself.  
Simply put, it was uncomfortable.  
He found himself turning his attention from the ceiling, to Light. He turned his head, giving the soundly sleeping Light a once over, before focusing on his face. He looked rather peaceful in slumber, quite the contrary to how he held himself in his consciousness. The slight furrow of the brow, narrowing of his naturally wide eyes, soft lips that typically found themself in the shape of some sort of scowl. Cheek bones acutely pronounced, just enough to fully structure the young man’s face, creating quite a memorable, yet solemn look. As though he was hiding sorrow behind the structured facade he held. He recollected the image of that face glistening with precipitation during their game of tennis they had not so long ago, though it seemed like that moment was so far away. The sweat dripping down the boy’s auburn brow, his full concentration applied to the game, the one that they shared, gears in his brain turning. Constantly working. The game they play now is no different. Different pieces, but similar components, and all the same they both dance, waltz if you will, through their “court” with vigor. A game he was certain at one point that he would win, but, he finds himself unsure, at this very moment, if he could. To lock Light Yagami, whom L was roughly 97% percent sure was Kira, up. He wasn’t quite sure if he would be able to do it. Despite how desperately he desired to have his justice prevail, a tug at his heart strings prevented him from being certain. Suddenly, L became certain of something else, however.  
He had developed a soft spot for Light Yagami.  
This was not intentional, as something such as this definitely meant the situation he put himself in could potentially become compromised, and quickly at that. He shook the realisation off, and came to terms with the fact he no longer wanted to spend the night alone, it was becoming unbearable. He reached a hand out, gently nudging Light.  
“Nhmgh...Ryuzaki, what…” Light managed to get out, before L almost immediately interjected.  
“I can’t sleep,” L said flatly.  
“Well, I could, until I was woken up. Thanks, for that,” Light’s brow furrowed, and there was that familiar look that L grew to become accustomed to. He rolled over, back facing L as it appeared he was not in the mood to encourage L’s antics.  
“Light, please, for once could you pay attention to someone’s needs other than your own.”  
“Hey,” Light turned over, a flustered look crossing his face. “What’s that all about?” He received no response, just L blankly staring back at him. “I care about plenty! Simply because you’re so certain I’m Kira doesn’t mean that I’m some sort of...Sociopath or something, you know.”  
“Even me?” L’s eyes flickered away from Light’s face as he spoke, bringing a hand up to fiddle with the neck of his shirt.  
“...What?” Light’s brow only furrowed further, looking at L dumbfoundedly.  
“I thought that the megalomaniac serial killer would have a bit more, intellect, than what you are showing me, Light.” L spoke with no emotion, but despite this, he felt his hand shake as he continued to mess with his shirt’s collar. He couldn’t pinpoint what was causing this, fear, perhaps? Fear of what, though, and that begs the question. Why was L so heavily anticipating an answer, and why was he petrified that the answer would be no?  
L noted that Light glanced down at his hands, immediately noticing how they trembled. He didn’t respond to the jab, instead, deciding to pull the older man closer in a tight embrace. Almost instantly, L wrapped his arms around the other, nestling his head into the other’s collar bone and letting out a quavery sigh. L was absolutely baffled, though he didn’t show it. Light was never one for physical contact, then again, neither was he, but he was more focused on what he did to deserve such a tender and intimate reaction from the younger man. He didn’t dare ask such a question, despite the itch in his brain demanding answers. Rather, he allowed Light to rub gentle circles on his back, taking shallow breaths. Light hummed softly.  
“Light-” L began, though now it was Light’s turn to interject.  
“Shh.”  
Clearly Light was not in the mood to explain, which was fine, he wasn’t in the mood to listen. So, they sat in a comfortable silence, neither speaking, hoping to prevent the ending of the current...whatever that was transpiring. L constantly debated with himself whether or not he should pull away, and when. He was 67.2% sure that the morning to follow this would be a rather awkward one, at best. In 30 seconds. He told himself. In 20 seconds. In 10 seconds. In 5 seconds. In 4..3..2..1… Perhaps I can wait, just for one more minute. This continued until, eventually, L drifted into a sleep himself.  
Light, too, found himself awfully sleepy, as previously being awoken. He gently rested his chin on L’s head, his eyes feeling suddenly heavy, as if they were being pulled down by paperweights.  
“G’night, Ryuzaki…” Light whispered softly. In fact, so quietly, that he could barely hear the words himself. He knew L wouldn’t hear them, yet he was compelled to say the words regardless. He briefly pulled his head away from the other, only to press a gentle kiss against L’s pale, shaggy hair covered forehead.  
“Sleep tight.”  
Shortly after the words left his lips Light, too, found himself falling into a child-like sleep, one of which he would wake up to with a bone shattering realisation, one of which the man was not quite prepared to come to terms with.  
He had a soft spot for the world’s number one detective.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Death Note fanfiction, so please do not be too harsh!! I would love to hear some criticism and know how I could improve, and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
